


Soulmates or Black Knuckles

by Rachelsyanoona



Category: NU’EST (Band)
Genre: F/M, soulmate au where the first place you touch your soulmate it’s leaves a black mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelsyanoona/pseuds/Rachelsyanoona
Summary: “Oh my- I am sooooo sorry sir. I have had a bad day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Are you ok?” You put your hand on his shoulder as you asked. He looked up at you with a shocked face, but that didn’t surprise you. What surprised you were the black knuckle marks on his cheek and the matching one on your knuckles.“What the-“ You whispered, staring at your hand and looking back at the guy’s face.





	1. Chapter 1

One shot part 1  
        You were fed up with life right now. Life had always been good to you, it never gave you a reason to complain. So why, oh why, did it decide to throw you a bad day. You never did anything to deserve it. You woke up late, which made you late to work, so then you had to work another shift to make up for it, someone accidentally dropped their drink on you so you had to change into you’re least favorite clothes, and now you missed your bus so now you were walking home. Why this, why you? You groan. And now it’s raining. You walk a bit faster, wishing that the day would just be over. Suddenly, you tripped over someone’s foot.  
       “Hey, watch where you’re going!” A guys voice sounded from over you. _Oh no he didn’t. He obviously tripped me and he has the dignity to say that it was my fault? I don’t think so._ You thought as you pulled yourself off the ground and flared at the guy who tripped you. _Wow....he’s cute. Wait, I am mad at this jerk._  
       “You obviously were the one at fault, so you should apologize to me.” You growled at the mystery guy as he rolled his eyes.  
       “No, you should apologize to me.” He said in a condescending voice, making the rage boil through your veils.   Something took ahold of you and you swung you fist before you could control yourself. You hit him right on his jaw, only controlling yourself enough to pull away so only your knuckles hit his face.  
     “Oh my- I am sooooo sorry sir. I have had a bad day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Are you ok?” You put your hand on his shoulder as you asked. He looked up at you with a shocked face, but that didn’t surprise you. What surprised you were the black knuckle marks on his cheek and the matching one on your knuckles.  
       “What the-“ You whispered, staring at your hand and looking back at the guy’s face. He suddenly pulled you close into his chest, scaring you.  
       “I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I have had a bad day too. I never thought I would meet my soulmate, nevertheless like this.” The guy said softly, smoothing down your hair. You were comforted by this, even though you should be scared since you didn’t know him.  
     “Let’s get out of this rain, ok? Then we can talk seriously about..... this.” You said and he nodded in response. It’s not that you didn’t believe in the whole whoever your soulmate is will have black marks on their skin that only you two can see, but you just never imagined it would be like this. You always thought you might shake your soulmate’s hand or accidentally touch as he walked past, you know, all those romantic things. You couldn’t even imagine it being like this.  
You two headed into the nearest structure, which was a small cafe. Once you were both inside you two looked at each other, as if wondering what to say.  
       “Wha-“ “I am-“ You and the guy started talking at the same time. After a few seconds of silence, the guy started to laugh. _He’s so cute._ You thought as you watched him look at you with an adorable smile.  
        “You go first.” You said.  
         “Ok. I am Ren, or Choi Minki.” He said, putting out a hand.  
          “Nice to meet you Renssi. I am Y/n.” You smiled as you shook his hand.  
          “Now, what were you going to say?” Ren asked.  
        “Oh.... umm.... I was just going to ask what do you think we should do now?” He shrugged at your words. He threaded his fingers with your’s, brushing his thumb over your, now black, knuckles.  
        “How about I take you back to your place? We don’t have to do anything just yet, do we? I mean, I know that this soulmate thing is complicated, but we should just get to know each other, at least. I..... I’m not that good at talking so serious, you know?” He said, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, awkwardly. You laughed at his embarrassed self and tentatively skimmed your fingertips over the black spots on his cheek.  
        “Sure. You seem to be an ok person. Someone I wouldn’t punch in the face, you know?” You two laugh together. You felt some stares of the people in the cafe that you were currently trying to ignore and pretend you were alone. Ren seemed to notice as well because he pulls you out the door and led you, running, through the rain filled streets.  
       “Where are we going? You don’t even know where I live!” You yelled over the loud rain and traffic caused by it.   Suddenly, he stopped and looked at you.  
       “You’re right..... where do you live?” You giggle at his silliness and pulled him to run after you to your house. You two sprinted through the downpour to get to your apartment building. Even after you got inside and you were about to stop running, he continued to pull you into the open and waiting elevator. You two stood there, bend over panting and laughing.    The door to the elevator opened suddenly, you both stood up straight and pretended like you were both prop human beings, even if you both soaked to the bone. An older lady walked in, smiling at us and mumbled something about how cute we were together, making you blush. Ren pulled you out the elevator as soon as the door opened on your floor.  
        “Which ones your’s?” He asked, slowing down and looking back at you. You walked past him and unlocked your apartment door.  
        “It’s not much, but it’s what I can afford, so I can’t complain.” You said as you lead him into your humble apartment. He looked around with a slight smile with his hands in his pockets, rocking back onto his heels.  
       “It’s.... neat. I like it” He smiled at you. You took this chance you look at the marks in his cheek. They contrasted nicely while his pale skin and short black hair.  
       “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He laughed, making you blush again.  
       “Sorry. So.... what now?” You asked, sitting down on your couch. It was as if your body suddenly remembered how tired you were and that the extra running probably didn’t help.  
      “I don’t know. Shouldn’t you go and change out of your wet clothes?” He asked. You nodded sleepily and put your hands out from him to help you up. He smiled and hoisted you up off the couch.  
       “I have some clothes I can lend you and you can stay here tonight.... if you want.” You said, rubbing your eyes as you walked into your room. You realized it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to take a random guy, who is supposedly your soulmate, to your place and invite him to spend the night, even though you just met him only about 20 minutes ago. _Oh, what the heck. He’s already here._  
       “Here you go. You can stay on the couch tonight.” You said, handing him some clothes that looked about his size. He took them and back at you with concern in his eyes.  
      “Are you ok? You seem.... tired? And I don’t need to stay the night.” He said, but you just shook your head.  
      “No no no. This should make up for me punching your face, right?” You smiled softly at him as he smiled back.  
       “Ok, I guess so... I’ll go so you can get ready.” He said, letting himself out of your room. You sighed as you got out some clothes for yourself. _I wonder how this will turn out._ You thought as you ghosted your fingers over your black marks.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment if you want me to do another one. I love Nu’est and if you want to talk to me then you find me on Quotev or Twitter by the same name. Thanks fellow ㄴ. ㅇ. ㅅ. ㅌ. s

One shot part two  
        You woke up to your alarm going off. You say up in bed, rubbing your eyes as you remembered the events from the day before. _Well, I can trust him enough to not kill me in my sleep, so that’s good._ You thought as you climbed out of bed and quickly got ready the day.  
       You walked into your living room to see him passed out on the couch. He looks so cute when he’s asleep. You thought. He suddenly turned over, making you jump and showing his soulmate mark. You sighed as you looked at them. _I can’t go back in time and do something different to change them, but... I actually think they look pretty nice._ Your hands itched to touch the mark, but you stopped yourself, as so to not wake up his beautiful sleeping figure.  
You went and sat down on the couch where Ren did not occupy. You watched him as your thoughts drifted to what was going to happen now. Suddenly he moved and you finally noticed he was awake and staring back at you.   
        “It’s rude to stare, you know.” Minki smiled softly as he rubbed his eyes. Oh.... his morning voice. You thought as you smiled back.  
       “Sorry. You just looked so peaceful and perfect.” You said, making him, surprisingly, blush. He pushed off the couch and stood up.  
       “I guess I should be going then.” He looked at you sadly, as if waiting for you to stop him. You did, of course.  
      “Well, I have a spare toothbrush you could use and maybe we could go and get some breakfast together. I am off work today.” You say hesitantly, looking up to him for his answer. He thinks for a second before answering.  
      “Sure, but only if you let me treat you.” He smiled at you. You sighed and nodded.  
       “Ok, but you better hurry up before I change my mind.” You say and he runs out the room. You laugh as he sprinted back in.  
       “The bathroom in down the hall, exactly across from my room. Look under the sink and there’s some extra toothbrushes.” He nodded at your words and dashed back out. You shook your head at his silliness and decided that you might be able to get used to him.

 

  
      “How about this place?” Ren asked as you walked down the street.   
       “Ok...Just pick a place already, Minki! I’m starving.” You groaned and he laughed at you as he opened the door to the cafe.  
       “Fine. Ladies first.” He smiled at you as you, blushing, walked into the shop. The place was nice, quiet, and small, but quick. You two found a small booth and ordered the food you wanted: pancakes for you and waffles for Ren.   
       “So.... what do you think about all this? You know, the soulmate thing and all that?” You ask him. He looks at you for about 30 seconds before he answered you.  
      “Well, it’s true about the marks, at least. And I think that you are an amazing person. I think that this could work. What about you?” He said. You were about to answer him when the waiter brought over your food. You both thanked the waiter and started eating.   
      “Well?” Minki asked after a few minutes of eating in silence. You looked up at him, taking note of everything about him: his black hair, light skin, soft eyes, and, most importantly, his soulmate marks. This felt right.   
     “I think we can be a thing.” You smiled and decided that you wanted to get used to this, to him. He smiled back and took your hand.   
     “Me too.”


End file.
